


Личная-публичная

by ji_tera



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Invasion of Privacy, Kenma’s coworkers don’t think very high of him, M/M, Post-Canon, Stalkering on social media, assorted OCs - Freeform, bored lemmings, office gossip
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ji_tera/pseuds/ji_tera
Summary: Коллеги Козуме Кенмы поверить не могут, что у их штатного унылого задрота может быть личная жизнь, и потому решают провести маленькое безобидное расследование.





	Личная-публичная

– Этот? Он высокий.

– Точно нет, этот женат. 

– Послушайте, а вот, третий справа, – это не тот шкаф, который на фотках в Лайне был?

Шёпот отскакивал от сгрудившихся вокруг монитора лиц и плотно прижатых друг к другу плеч, гасился плотной тканью пиджаков. Несмотря на оживлённость разговора, до чужих ушей не доносилось ни слова.

– Да не-ет, слишком жирно будет.

– Это же волейболист? Я его лицо где-то в рекламе видел. 

– Ага, Уши… Ушикава, что ли. Только, мне кажется, он на “такого” не похож.

– А кто похож-то?

– Ну, вот наш Козуме и похож.

Среди хриплого хихиканья кто-то высказался:

– На задрота он похож, на такого даже пидор не позарится.

– А, слушайте! – одного из сплетников, казалось, осенило. – Фигуристы! Вот там все как один – “эти”.

– Точно, точно! Так. Ищем, “японские… фи-гу-рис-ты…” 

– Ну, он сказал, высокий, а тут все средненькие.

– Столько блёсток. Козуме бы и на работу приходил весь в блестяшках.

Сплетники замолкли, увлечённые разглядыванием фотографий. Тишину нарушил крик, разнёсшийся эхом по полупустому кабинету:

– Стой! Увеличь вот эту, вот эту!

– Тихо ты!

– Тшш!

– Но вы посмотрите!

Все придвинулись ещё ближе к экрану, силясь разглядеть, куда тыкал пальцем их коллега. Тот указывал на хрупкого молодого человека, неловко обнимающего кого-то в форме японской сборной и явно выше его ростом. Парень стоял к фотографу спиной, но падающие ниже ушей светлые волосы было видно преотлично. Подпись под фото гласила: “Японии досталось олимпийское серебро!”

Спустя ещё полминуты молчания раздалось первое “Ну, нет”, подавшее сигнал целому шквалу:

– Да ладно!

– Не верю!

– Наш Козуме – и в тигриных скинни?!

Наконец, один из собравшихся выложил на всеобщее обозрение телефон с открытым поиском и фотографией. Тот же фигурист, тот же тощий блондин с каре, только теперь оба на подиуме, с медалями, цветами, и российским флагом за спиной.

– Отбой тревоги, ребята.

– А, ну, мы так и думали…

***

А началось всё месяца три назад. Когда кто-то заметил, что не проявлявший обычно большого рвения к работе Козуме уже который день уходит домой последним. И, ещё не зная, какой поворот событий ждёт весь отдел, спросил:

– Козуме! Чего это вы, решили всю работу переработать?

– Да, – промямлил тот, не отрываясь от монитора, – хочу сделать как можно больше за эти пару дней, чтобы в пятницу уйти вовремя, и в субботу не нужно было приходить.

– Да у вас далеко идущие планы, я так посмотрю.

Коллега Кенмы вовсе не ждал ответа. Он уже прошёл мимо и нашёл на вешалке своё пальто. Но, возможно, офисные духи наколдовали немного социальной магии, или Кенма слишком устал и отозвался на автомате:

– Не то чтобы. Мой любимый человек возвращается из командировки.

Вытаскивая пальто из-под десятка чужих, мужчина удивлённо покачал головой – надо же, Козуме поддержал разговор, чего только в жизни не бывает.

А потом уронил вешалку.

Подождите, он сказал: “любимый человек”?!

На следующий день в обеденный перерыв весь отдел – да что там, весь этаж – гудел как улей пчёл, слетевшийся на разлитый мёд. Слух о том, что у Козуме – их штатного задрота, необщительного и ленивого Козуме – есть личная жизнь, просочился в каждый разговор и прилип даже к тем, кто знать ничего не хотел.

К концу дня самым популярным мнением было, что тот окончательно впал в блаженное состояние хикикомори* и, как у тех водится, выдумал себе “вайфу”**. Ну, может, не выдумал. Может, компьютерную программу купил.

На следующий день в общем хоре появились нотки сомнений. В конце концов, может и правда встретил в какой-нибудь игре другую такую же тихоню-хикки. Он, конечно, не красавец – вечно сутулится, и покраситься бы не мешало, – но и не уродлив. Голос приятный.

К концу недели начали делать первые ставки, и тогда же послышалось первое робкое предложение:

– Мне кажется, – протянул Такегаока из планового, – мы должны это расследовать.

***

– Народ! Народ, я нашёл!

Вокруг ликующего тут же собралась небольшая толпа.

– Мы с этим парнем в универе вместе были, и он у меня остался в Лайне. Только он фото в ленту редко выкладывает, а тут – вот.

На гордо продемонстрированном телефоне и впрямь была открыта чья-то лента новостей. В самом верху висел пост – явно “отчётный” после посиделок с друзьями. Среди незнакомых лиц внимание привлекали давно не крашеные волосы и золотого цвета глаза. Фотографий в посте было много, а компания довольно большой. Вид их краба-отшельника, делающего “виктори” в толпе смеющихся людей, вызывал когнитивный диссонанс.

– Я по альбомам пробежался, – продолжил хозяин телефона, – и Козуме там много. Они, видимо, давно дружат. Но девочек – раз-два и обчёлся, и все разобраны, как мне кажется. Смотрите, – он принялся пролистывать ленту, тыкая пальцем, – вот одна, вот, вот ещё…

– Всё бы вам девочки, а Козуме-то с кем? Один на всех фото?

– Да нет, вон на нём парень какой-то висит, например, тоже в приставку уставился. Рыжий. Но мы же ставили на то, есть у него девушка или нет.

– Мы ставили на “любимого человека”!

– Но вы же не думаете, что…

– Я думаю, что свои три тысячи йен так просто не отдам. Показывайте всех.

Вспыхнувшее было волнение – “Да, да, показывайте!”, “Ну что вы, он не…”, “Это же личная жизнь!”, “Такие выводы поспешны…” – утихло довольно скоро. В конце концов, от обеденного перерыва оставалось не так уж много.

– Вот этот мужик – вот этот, широкий, как шкаф, – часто рядом сидит.

– Сидит и сидит. Козуме всё равно в своей приставке, внимания на него не обращает.

– Но они близко сидят!

– Но не настолько близко!

– И вообще, посмотрите, у него лицо – будто только что из морозильника достали. Хоть бы улыбнулся. Тоже мне, влюблённые.

Широкоплечий внушительный мужчина почти на всех фотографиях смотрел прямо в камеру, да так пронзительно, что мурашки бежали по коже. Словно встречал зрителей лицом к лицу.

Под его серьёзным, прямолинейным взглядом становилось исключительно неловко обсуждать чужую личную жизнь в подробностях.

– Пожалуй, вы правы. Он похож на человека замкнутого, не слишком эмоционального. Как бы они с нашим тихоней вообще договорились до чего-то. 

Заключив такой вывод, детективы поневоле переключились на следующую кандидатуру:

– Вот, вот этот длинный с шухером на голове постоянно на Козуме висит.

– И что-то Козуме этому не рад.

– Да у него вообще лицо такое.

– Но они и впрямь очень близки друг с другом.

Вполне возможно, ни сам хозяин фотографий, ни запечатлённые люди никогда не разглядывали их с таким глубоким интересом, как столпившиеся вокруг телефона.

– Вы посмотрите, практически на коленях сидит!

Разгорячённое обсуждение степени близости между сослуживцем и неким улыбчивым дылдой, сходившим за модель, если бы не причёска, оборвалось на тихом:

– Ой.

Телефон отобрали у законного владельца, выкрутили яркость на максимум, и на одной из фотографий стали видны пикантные подробности. В затемнённом углу дивана, куда не добирался свет караоке-машины, – и который явно проглядели, выкладывая фото, – тот самый дылда увлечённо целовался с парнем, и на Козуме тот был похож разве что ростом. Хотя, нет, этот был ещё пониже. Коренастый. Коротко стриженный и слегка рыжеватый.

Оставалось только заключить:

– В общем, этого тоже вычёркиваем.

***

Следующая возможность разрешить спор подвернулась сплетникам довольно скоро: Кенма не смог улизнуть от довольного жизнью и завершением стадии проекта начальника отдела и был посажен праздновать вместе со всеми. Именно чтобы избежать этих всеобщих попоек, он обычно старался не засиживаться в кабинете.

Он мог бы давно уже быть дома, в старых мягких джинсах и любимой толстовке, с кружкой кофе и с джойстиком в руках, но, к своему неудовольствию, проводил вечер на лавке без спинки, зажатый между коллегами. Как будто целого рабочего дня на расстоянии полуметра друг от друга не достаточно. Угрюмо уткнувшись носом в пивной бокал, Кенма старался абстрагироваться от гомона разговоров вокруг: ни новости бейсбола, ни первые зубики, ни последние офисные сплетни Кенму ничуть не интересовали.

А зря. Возможно, тогда заметил бы, что соседи по обе стороны чересчур участливо следят, чтобы его бокал не пустел. 

Дождавшись, когда Кенма раскраснеется и ослабит галстук, делегированные представители команды офисных детективов перешли в наступление:

– Козуме, а ваш любимый человек опять в отъезде?

– Угу, – ухнул тот в бокал.

– Много командировок, да?

– Только в сезон.

Соседи озадаченно переглянулись.

– В сезон?

Последовавшее пояснение произвело эффект разорвавшейся бомбы:

– Он спортсмен.

Шок, словно ударная волна, прокатился по рядам с обеих сторон длинного стола. Уже разгорячённые алкоголем люди поворачивались друг к другу, то неверяще, то смешливо повторяя “спортсмен?!”, “он?!”. Кто-то уже передавал под столом деньги.

Сидящая напротив женщина из соседнего, вообще-то, отдела участливо спросила:

– Раз спортсмен, наверное, сильный, да? В хорошей форме.

– Ага, – мечтательно улыбаясь чему-то на дне бокала, промямлил Кенма, – сильный. И очень высокий.

И больше от него ничего не смогли добиться, как ни старались. 

Глядя на ссутулившегося на лавке молодого человека с непроходящими синяками под глазами, коллеги вынесли вердикт: “Врёт. Но стоит попытаться ещё раз.” 

***

– А где Козуме?

Проходивший мимо сотрудник притормозил у пустого стула.

– На совещании с заказчиками, кажется. Замшефа его забрал. Но они где-то здесь, в здании.

– Аа, замшефа… – заместитель технического директора, человек на редкость энергичный для своих лет, был в равной степени известен привычкой всё делать стремительно и взрывным характером. – Тогда понятно.

– Что?

– Он телефон не взял, представляете?

Сидящий через два стола от Кенмы потряс головой:

– Не-а. Без еды Козуме может прожить месяц, без воды – два дня, а без своего айфона – не более трёх минут.

– А может…

Через пару секунд, когда смысл предложения дошёл до окружающих, послышались полные негодования возражения:

– Вы что?! Чужой телефон!

– Это уже чересчур!

– Трогать личные вещи – это как-то…

– Пожалуй, не стоит.

Последним прозвучало:

– Всё равно он наверняка запаролен.

Помявшись у стола, инициатор предложения всё-таки взял айфон в руки. Повертел, перебрал брелоки – с прокола в чехле свисала небольшая гроздь: пара смешных героев с несоразмерными мечами, транспортная карта и серо-стальной дракон в красной майке. У дракона*** были шикарные усы, длинные и гибкие. И надпись “Ушиджима” на спине. Он был не очень похож на персонажа игр, не то чтобы присутствовавшие в них разбирались.

А телефон был и правда был заблокирован под отпечаток пальца.

Когда айфон занял своё место на столе, атмосфера в кабинете была уже совсем другой. Шутка перестала быть смешной.

***

 

– Вот, – аккуратный ноготь с белым кончиком уткнулся в монитор, – еле нашла на фотографиях. Но вчера по телевизору хорошо показали.

– По телевизору?..

– Ночью по ЭнЭйчКей шла полная трансляция приёма в саду императорского дворца. Ну, для особо отличившихся деятелей культуры, науки, всё такое…

– Ну, да, ежегодный приём. И?

Тёмные прямоугольники фотографий, сопровождавших репортаж на развлекательном портале, были расцвечены золотистыми гирляндами фонарей и бликами перламутра на чёрной ткани. Красивые, торжественно одетые люди пожимали други другу руки, покачивали бокалами и благожелательно улыбались в камеру на фоне филигранно подстриженных кустов.

– И вот!

Это был несомненно их Козуме. Попадался то тут, то там на заднем фоне, сливаясь с элегантной толпой. Привычные его коллегам неопрятные двухцветные волосы были зачёсаны так, чтобы искусно скрыть отросшие корни, да и костюм сидел аккуратно – Козуме выглядел стройным, с узкими бёдрами и атлетично развёрнутыми плечами. А не тощим и ёрзающим в форменном пиджаке, как обычно. На всех фотографиях он стоял с одной и той же группой людей.

– Это же наша волейбольная сборная! – ахнул кто-то.

– Точно! А это… Кто-нибудь, откройте список команды.

Рядом с Кенмой, так близко, что они соприкасались руками, стоял спортивного вида широкоплечий, крепко сложенный мужчина, уже знакомый по смешным и размытым фотографиям из барбекю-баров и караоке в чужом Лайне.

– Это Ушиджима Вакатоши. И правда… высокий.

Кенма едва доставал своему спутнику до плеча, оттеняя его мощь. На одном снимке ладонь Ушиджимы лежала на талии, бережно ограждая Кенму от снующих мимо.

Сплетники возмущённо загудели:

– Прямо в императорском саду, такое… надо же понимать обстановку!

Они были так увлечены подсчётом ставок и разглядыванием фотографий, что не заметили появившегося в кабинете Кенму. Впрочем, тот только заглянул через порог и сразу вышел. Кинул взгляд на часы – до конца обеденного перерыва оставалось ещё минут пятнадцать – и побрёл в сторону торговых автоматов. Не торчать же в коридоре. А уж за свой стол сейчас соваться точно не стоило.

Он с облегчением выдохнул – наконец-то все успокоятся и снова перестанут обращать на него внимание, – покрутил в руках телефон, подёргал за драконий ус. И отправил несколько одинаковых сообщений:

“В офисе догадались. НГ уже прошёл, ГВ ещё не началась, я выиграл. С вас по пять тысяч йен.”

 

 

* Хикикомори (также “хикки”) – люди, отказывающиеся от социальной жизни и стремящиеся к крайней степени изоляции и уединения.

** Вайфу (от “wife”) – идеальная, любящая, нежная и однозначно воображаемая жена. Зачастую из числа персонажей аниме, игр, сериалов или известных личностей.

*** Дракон – маскот мужской сборной Японии по волейболу https://www.jva.or.jp/ryujin_nippon/images/nickname004.gif http://gigaplus.makeshop.jp/volleyball/shopimages/1_000000000026.jpg


End file.
